Let me be loved
by cawo114
Summary: Et si Bella n'avait pas existée et qu'Edward tombe amoureux d'une autre fille toute aussi spéciale… enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour je m'appelle Anaëlle Tamwood et j'ai 17 ans. Je mesure 1m80, j'ai les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus, je suis selon certaine personne une beauté époustouflante pourtant je me sens ordinaire. Je suis fille unique et j'avais emménagée à Forks peut avant la mort de mes parents, il y a peu de temps de ça. La famille de mes parents se chicane pour l'argent de mes parents et ne s'intéresse pas pour la fille de ceux-ci, n'empêche que cela fait bien mon affaire, j'ai ma petite routine quotidienne, je continue à vivre malgré la mort de mes parents malgré que j'aie abandonné plusieurs activités qui me rappelaient trop mes parents, et que comme l'on se déchiraient pour l'argent de mes parents et bien je vivais avec l'argent que j'avais sur mon compte, ce montant diminuait assez rapidement et je devais me débrouiller pour survivre. Je me trouvais un emploi et je reçus de l'aide de la dame qui s'occupait du comptoir où les gens donnent leurs vêtements. Cette dame a l'habitude de me donner les plus beaux vêtements que les gens donnaient (qui était bien sur à ma taille). Voici mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon réveille matin sonne et je l'éteins rapidement. Je me lève comme depuis 1 an et je file prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Je me dirige vers mon garde-robe et je prends un jeans et un pull qui font assez passe partout car je n'ai pas envie que l'on me remarque. Vous vous demander pourquoi? Et bien Si l'on venait à remarquer que je vis seule sans parent et bien l'on m'enverrait certainement dans une famille et je ne veux pas car je me sens bien ici. Je prends mon sac et je descends prendre une barre tendre comme déjeuner puis je mets mon manteau et mes bottes, prends les clés de mon camion et je pars pour l'école. 10 minutes plus tard j'arrive à l'école, je me dirige vers le secrétariat pour aller prendre mon horaire. Je commençais avec 2 heures d'anglais suivit de deux heures d'allemands puis le dîner ensuite 2 heures d'art et enfin 2 heures d'espagnol. Je me rendis à mon local d'anglais. Je me présentais à la professeure, elle me tendit un livre et elle m'indiqua une place où se trouva un garçon, cheveux brun plutôt musclé, ressemblant à un joueur de football. Je m'assis à coté de lui et sortit mes choses et me préparait à suivre le cours, lorsque je remarquais que le cours ne commençait que dans 10 minutes, je me perdis dans mes pensées lorsque la personne à coté de moi se racla la gorge.

Bonjour, je me présente, Emmet Cullen.

Enchantée Emmet, moi c'est Anaëlle Tamwood.

Ce n'est pas un nom commun

Non mais j'aime bien ce nom

Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle dans ce lycée

Oui, je suis arrivée cet été

Comment ta famille trouve-t-elle Forks?

Euh…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et j'avais surtout peur que quelqu'un me dénonce et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans une famille d'accueil.

À ce moment là, la professeure commença son cours.

*ouf sauvée par la prof*

* * *

Dite-moi ce que vous pensez de ma suis ouverte a tout les commentaires


	3. Chapter 3

Je fis un sourire désolé à Emmet et je me tournais vers l'avant pour suivre le cours. Je suivis le cours avec intérêt que les deux heures passèrent vite. Puis la cloche sonna, je ramassai mes choses et me dirigé vers ma classe d'allemand, lorsque je vis qu'Emmet me suivait accompagné par une blonde pulpeuse. J'arrive dans ma classe et je me présentai au professeur qui me donne un livre et qui me dit de prendre une place. Emmet me fit signe de venir m'asseoir avec lui et sa copine. Je me dirigée donc vers eux.

Et tient comme on se retrouve. Je savais bien que tu étais folle de moi.

Je ris

Re-bonjour Emmet. Je ne suis pas folle de toi Emmet c'est juste que tu as le même cours que moi.

Ah c'est vrai donc c'est moi qui suis fou de toi.

EMMET CULLEN!! Tu pourrais me présentée.

Oups désolé mon cœur. Anaëlle, je te présente ma petite amie Rosalie Hale. Rosalie je te présente Anaëlle Tamwood?…Blackwood?

Tamwood.

Quoi ce n'est pas pareil!?!

Non. Enchantée de te connaître Rosalie.

Moi de même Anaëlle.

Donc comment ta famille trouve Forks???

Euh…

Tu pourrais dire autre chose

EMMET!! Laisse la tranquille tu vois qu'elle ne veut pas en parler.

Merci Rosalie

Pas de quoi, il peut parfois être lourd.

Le professeur commença le cours en nous parlant de l'oral que nous aurions à faire soit en équipe, soit seule.

voudrais-tu être ma coéquipière?

Pourquoi pas

Mais Rosalie…

Oui Emmet …

Rosalie fit des yeux noirs à Emmet

Euh rien mon cœur. Je voulais juste te dire que je voulais faire mon oral seul

Très bien mon chéri

Rosalie se tourna vers moi

De quoi pourrions-nous parlée?

Pourquoi pas des châteaux qui se trouvent en Allemagne

Bonne idée.

Nous travaillâmes tous le cours sur les points que nous voulions toucher durant notre oral. La cloche sonna, moi et Rosalie avions terminée le plan de notre oral, il ne nous restait plus qu'à commencer à faire les recherches nécessaires. Je ramassai mes livres et me dirigeai vers ma case qui se trouvait par hasard à coté de celle de Rosalie

As-tu une place où dîner?

Euh…non

Viens manger avec moi et ma famille

D'accord


	4. Chapter 4

Je suivis Rosalie à la cafétéria et je m'assis près d'elle

Tout le monde je vous présente Anaëlle Tamwood, elle est ma coéquipière d'allemand et elle est à la case à coté de moi.

Salut Anaëlle, moi c'est Alice et voici mon copain Jasper ainsi que mon frère Edward. Le grand baraqué c'est Emmet.

Je ris

Je connais Emmet, il est avec moi en anglais ainsi qu'en allemand. Pour les autres, enchantée de vous rencontré.

J'espère qu'Emmet n'a pas été trop tannant.

Non je l'ai plutôt trouvé entêté à avoir des réponses.

C'est bien Emmet ça

Je sortis mon dîner qui est composé d'une pomme, d'un petit jus, de quelques carottes et d'un morceau de sandwich.

Es-tu au régime?

Non pourquoi?

Ton dîner est petit

Ah d'accord

Je passais l'heure du dîner à les regarder se taquiner. Lorsque je regardais l'horloge, je vis que mon cours d'art commençait dans peu de temps.

Désolée de vous interrompre mais je dois vous quitter mon cours d'art commence dans peu de temps.

Moi aussi j'ai un cours d'art

Tient moi aussi

Si on y allait ensemble

Pourquoi pas car comme on dit plus on est de fou plus on rit.

Ouais.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le local. Je rentrai dans la classe suivit par les filles. Je me dirigeai vers la professeure, elle me tendit un cahier de dessin.

Où vais-je te placer?

Elle peut se mettre avec nous

C'est gentil de votre part mesdemoiselles.

Allez viens!

Elles me prirent chacune par un bras et m'emmenèrent vers une table. Elles firent en sorte que je me retrouve au milieu. Avant qu'elles puissent commencer leurs interrogatoires avec moi, la professeure commença son cours.

cette année nous ferons une pochette pour mettre vos dessins mais vous passerez surtout l'année à dessiner dans votre cahier de dessin. La plupart des cours seront des travaux personnels mais parfois l'on fera un projet spécifique. Se cours-ci nous commencerons la pochette. Vous décorez la pochette afin qu'elle vous représente que se soit avec des dessins, des photos, des images, etc.…

Elle distribua les pochettes et nous commençâmes le projet. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire.

J'ouvris mon cahier de dessin et me mit à dessiner ce qui me passait par la tête

WOW! Tu dessines vraiment bien et mon portrait est très ressemblant.

Le mien aussi

Je n'avais pas remarquée que je les avais dessinées

Oups, désolé

Ne soit pas désolée nous trouvons que tu dessine très bien

C'est vrai ce qu'Alice dit. J'aime bien ta fée et ton ange.

Moi j'aime bien comme Rose, l'ange et la fée, mais j'aime aussi la pierre en forme de larme et le cœur avec la plume.

Je sais donc quoi mettre sur ma pochette merci.

Pas de quoi.

La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Qu'elle est ton prochain cours?

Espagnol

Nous avons littérature.

Je crois être capable de survivre sans vous durant au moins deux heures.

C'est vrai

On se rejoint à la sortie des classes au casier à Rose

Pourquoi pas au mien?

Nous partîmes toutes trois à rire

D'accord, on se retrouve à ton casier à la fin des cours

D'accord. À plus les filles

Ouais à plus Anaëlle.

Je partis donc vers mon cours d'espagnol.

Je me présentais donc au prof qui me dit de m'asseoir à la deuxième table à gauche. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma place et je m'assis en attend le début du cours et en me demandant si j'avais un partenaire.

Peu avant la cloche, l'un des jeunes hommes que j'avais rencontré sur l'heure du dîner s'assit à coté de moi.

Bonjour, je crois que l'on s'est rencontré ce midi

En effet je suis la coéquipière en allemand de Rosalie et la partenaire d'Emmet en anglais.

Oui, la nouvelle du cégep

Malheureusement, oui

On dirait que tu n'aime pas sa

Je me sens comme...je ne sais pas comme si j'étais épiée et mes moindres gestes suivit.

Bienvenue dans le club

Merci

Pas de quoi

Nous ne rajoutâmes pas plus car la professeure commença le cours en me présentant.

Tenemos una nueva estudiante este año. Ella se llama Anaëlle.

La professeure me laissa la parole

Hola me llamo Anaëlle Tamwood y soy de California. He estudiado en un programa con curso mas fuerte que la media que comprende Arte, lengua, música, baila, canto y ciencia.

Gracias señorita.

De nada señora

Je me tournai vers mon partenaire pour voir qu'il me regardait

Je ne savais pas que tu parlais si bien espagnol

Je suis rempli de mystère et de surprise.

C'est ce que je vois….

Je ris

j'ai comme l'impression que cela te dérange

bien sûr que non. Disons que cela me donne le goût de te connaître encore plus.

Je rougis et fit mine d'être captivée par le cours.

Le cours passa lentement pour moi car je connaissais déjà la matière du cours et enfin la cloche sonna. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier et attendit les filles.

alors Anaëlle, encore vivante ?

oui, la preuve je suis la !

Emmett se mit à rire

Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

J'adore cette fille, elle est trop marrante.

Je levai les yeux au ciel

dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment ou comme une insulte ?

comme tu veux mais je préférai comme un compliment.

D'accord alors merci du ''compliment''

Je mit mes livres et prit mes choses pour partir mais fut retenue par Alice.

sa te dirait une journée shopping

euh…

Que vais-je répondre ?

euh… je ne peux pas….

Pourquoi ?

C'est que…

Je ne savait pas quoi dire alors je prit mes choses et me suis dirigée vers mon camion, évitant ainsi de répondre mais agissant comme une personne mal élevée.

J'arrivai à la maison et je fis mes devoirs. Je pris une pomme, un morceau de fromage et un biscuit sec comme souper. Puis je fit un peu de reprisage et je triai les vêtements que madame Williams m'avait apporté, pris une douche et me couchai.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci alice pour le commentaire, tu me donne le gout de continuer à poster ma fic et c'est pour cela que je te dédie se chapitre en espérant que tu continueras d'appréciée et surtout continue a reviewer mes chapitres._

_**MARDI**_

Le lendemain, je me levai légèrement en retard et me dépêchai afin de ne pas arriver en retard. J'arrivai 10 minutes avant le début des cours j'eu le temps de mettre mes choses dans mon casier et de me dirigeai vers mon cours d'histoire que je partageais avec Jasper, celui-ci était à la même table que moi.

Bonjour (jasper)

Bonjour

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il put me dire avant que le professeur commence son cours.

Après je pris rapidement mes livres et me dirigeai en littérature, cours que je partageais avec tous les Cullen mais je fit en sorte de les évités même si j'étais assis avec Alice a ma table. Je fis mine de m'intéresser au cours. Je ramassai rapidement mes choses lorsque la cloche sonna et me dirigeai vers mon casier pour déposer mes livres et prendre mon lunch puis je me dirigeai à l'extérieur en espérant qu'il ne mouille pas. L'heure du dîner passa vite puis ce fut mon cours de musique suivit de chant. Je me rendis à mon casier pour prendre mon violon et mes partitions ainsi que mes feuilles de chants. Je me dirigeai vers le local de musique lorsque je rencontrai la secrétaire qui me dit que le professeur qui donnait mon cours de chant et mon cours de musique serait absent durant un mois mais que la salle de musique est ouverte a tous le monde et que je pourrais venir me pratiquer quand je le voudrais et si je voulais la salle a moi toute seule je n'aurais qu'à la réservée. Je décidai de profiter de ses quatre heures à jouer en alternance du violon et du piano, deux des instruments que je maîtrise et dont j'aime jouer. Je commençai donc par une heure de piano suivit de 2 heures de violon et enfin 1 heure de piano et chant. Le temps passa vite et je vit qu'il me restait 10 minutes alors je décidai de jouer et chanter la chanson ''hear me'' de Utada Hikaru, une chanson douce et qui reflète ce que je ressent, suivit de ''never gonna let u go'' de la même chanteuse. J'étais tellement concentrer dans ses morceaux que je ne vit pas le groupe entrée, je ne m'en rendit compte qu'à la fin lorsqu'il applaudir tous.

Wow ! tu chantes vraiment !

Tu es une virtuose !

Je n'ai jamais entendue une si belle voix !

Connais-tu d'autres morceaux ?

Peux-tu nous jouer un autre morceau ?

J'étais surprise tous les Cullen étaient en pamoison devant moi

Oui je connais d'autres morceaux et merci pour les compliments mais je dois y aller.

Je me dépêchai de me rendre à ma voiture et de rentrer chez moi.

En arrivant chez-moi je vis un message de madame Williams me disant qu'elle m'avait fait à manger et une lettre de mon oncle qui m'envoyait un chèque de 10 000$ afin de me permettre de continuer à vivre ici. Je pris le plat que madame Williams m'avait apporté et le fit chauffer. Après avoir mangé, je fis mes devoirs, pris une douche, préparai mes choses pour demain et me couchai.

Laisser un review s.v.p


	6. Chapter 6

_**MERCREDI**_

Je me levai de bonne heure, me préparai, pris mes choses et parti.

Arrivé à l'école, je me diriger vers mon casier puis j'allai à la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations pour le cours d'Allemand puis je retournai a mon casier porter le fruit de mes recherches et prendre mes livres pour mon cours de Biologie. Je rentrai dans le local et m'assit à ma place et attendit le début du cours. Le professeur arriva quelque minute après suivit par Edward.

«Bonjour»

« B'jour»

Edward n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose car le professeur commença le cours.

«Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer avec un laboratoire. Vous allez examiner des cellules et me dire quel sorte de cellules se trouve sur les lamelles et vous les comparez entre-elles. Vous pouvez utilisez votre manuel pour vous aider. Ce laboratoire ce fera avec votre partenaire.»

«Veux-tu commencer ?»

«Pourquoi pas ?»

Je regardai dans le microscope et j'identifiai sans difficulté une cellule de peau.

«C'est une cellule de peau.»

«Puis-je vérifié ?»

«Mm…»

«Cellule de peau»

«Comme j'ai dit»

Il écrivit la réponse, mit la prochaine lamelle et regardai.

«Cellule d'oignon»

«Puis-je vérifiée ?»

«Mm…»

Je regardai

«Cellule d'oignon»

«Comme j'ai dit»

Nous passâmes toutes les lamelles et nous finîmes une demi-heure avant la fin du cours. Le professeur passa et regarda nos réponses.

«M. Cullen vous auriez pu laisser travaillez votre coéquipière.»

«Oh ! Elle a découvert la plupart.»

Le professeur se tourna vers moi

«Je ne me rappel plus de votre nom ?»

«Anaëlle, Anaëlle Tamwood.»

«Ah, vous êtes la brillante élève qui nous vient de Californie. Je suis content d'avoir deux élèves brillants dans ma classe et que vous soyez tous les deux ensembles, cela pousseras les autres à travailler. Vous irez loin dans la vie mademoiselle Tamwood.»

«Merci monsieur».

Le professeur continua sa ronde et je me perdis dans mes pensées jusqu'à la cloche. Puis-je prit mes livres et me rendit a mon cours d'allemand.

«Salut Anaëlle !»

«Salut Rosalie !»

«S'il te plait appelle-moi Rose. Rosalie c'est pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et tu es mon amie alors tu m'appelles Rose»

«Compris Rose»

«Comment vas-tu ?»

«Bien et toi ?»

Rose n'avait pas l'air de me croire mais elle n'insista pas

«Bien. Quoi de neuf ?»

«Pas grand chose et toi ?»

«Pareil.»

«As-tu fait des recherches ?»

«Non, je préfèrerais que l'on cherche ensemble afin de se mettre d'accord.»

«Moi j'ai fait un peu de recherche mais c'est une bonne idée.» Quand veut-tu qu'on se rencontre et où?»

«Pourquoi pas en fin de semaine ? Et on pourrait aller chez toi ?»

«D'accord pour cette fin de semaine mais pas chez moi ?»

«Ok viens à la maison et tu pourrais rester coucher?»

«Je ne sais pas où tu habites ? Et puis je ne voudrais pas déranger ta famille.»

«Je te ferai un plan et je suis sûr que mes parents seront d'accord.»

«Ok sa me convient, ne me reste qu'à prévenir mes parents.»

La professeur arriva et nous dit que le cours servirait à la recherche et que donc nous étions libres. Rose et moi nous nous rendîmes donc à la bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches.

La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai avec rose à mon casier pour prendre mon lunch et je me dirigeai lorsque Rose me tendit le plan pour me rendre chez elle et elle me demanda si je voulais venir manger avec eux.

«J'ai besoin de réfléchir et d'un peu de calme. On se voit pour la danse.»

«D'accord a plus.»

Je sortis dehors et je m'assis sous un arbre et je mangeai mon sandwich et ma barre tendre. Puis je me laissai aller à mes larmes, mes parents me manquaient et je détestais mentir aux autres.

Je séchai mes larmes et rentrai à l'intérieur me réchauffer. Je me diriger vers mon casier et je vis la fratrie Cullen qui m'attendait à mon casier. Je pris mes choses de danses et de sport et me diriger vers la cours sans parler suivit des Cullen. Je me changeai et m'assit en attendant la professeure. Les Cullen firent de même. Rose et Alice s'assirent à coté de moi. La prof arriva peu de temps après.

«Bonjour tous le monde, cette année nous avons la chance inouïe d'accueillir une nouvelle élève très talentueuse, Mademoiselle Anaëlle Tamwood, qui a gagné un concours de danse l'année dernière.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

«Voudriez-vous nous faire une démonstration ?»

Je hochai la tête, je sortit mon cd et le donnai à la prof puis je montai sur scène et me préparai. La prof mit la musique en marche et je commencer à danser. A la fin de ma performance tout le monde applaudissait.

«Fabuleux mademoiselle Tamwood. Merci pour la démonstration. Donc cette année vous aurez à monter une chorégraphie de groupe, une chorégraphie de couple et une chorégraphie en solo. Vos danses seront présentées au spectacle de fin d'année et un groupe présentera ses danses à un spectacle bénéfice. Commencer !»

La classe se séparait en groupe, moi je me dirigeai vers un coin pour faire mes étirements.

«Anaëlle veut tu te mettre avec nous pour la chorégraphie de groupe.»

«D'accord.»

Je rejoignis donc les Cullen et une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas.

«Bonjour je m'appelle Angela.»

«Salut Angela moi c'est Anaëlle»

«Enchantée»

«Avez-vous une idée de ce que nous allons faire ?»

«Euh… on se demandait si …»

«…Si je pouvais vous donner des idées»

«Euh… oui »

«Et bien, commençons par trouvez une musique.»

«Tout le monde sort son Ipod» (Alice)

Nous fouillâmes tous sur nos Ipod mais je voyais bien qu'ils ne trouvaient pas alors je fis une liste de musique qui m'inspirait.

«Que pensez-vous de ''hey mickey'' ?»

«La chanson du tout pour le tout ?»

«Oui»

«Pourquoi pas. »

«T'as une idée.»

«Tout est dans ma tête.»

«Alors commençons.»

Durant tous le cours, nous travaillâmes sur la chorégraphie. La professeure vint nous voir.

«Désolée de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir si vous seriez intéressés a faire plusieurs danses pour ce souper bénéfice ? Vous êtes le seul groupe qui est avancée et vous sembler apprendre rapidement.»

«Bien sûr»

Tous hochèrent la tête.

«Bien. Mademoiselle Tamwood, vous êtes la chorégraphe en chef.»

«Bien.»

Elle s'éloigna.

«Wow ! On va participer au spectacle bénéfice.»

Alice se mit à sauter de joie.

«Alice calme-toi. Nous allons devoir travailler fort pour se montrer à la hauteur.»

«A vos ordres chef !»

«Dans les prochains cours nous pourrons nous concentrer sur nos chorégraphies en couple et en solo. Nous pratiqueront la chorégraphie de groupe au début et dans nos temps libres et nous devrions être prêts.»

«Ça me va»

«A moi aussi.»

Tout le monde était d'accord.

La cloche sonna et nous nous changeâmes pour le cours de sport. Nous nous dirigeâmes tout les 6 vers le gymnase pour du volley, sport que j'adore. Pour le volley, les équipes étaient Angela, Alice, Rose et moi pour l'équipe des filles et Ben, Jasper, Emmett et Edward pour l'équipe des gars. Le match fut très mouvementé mais nous avons battus les gars, 10 à 8. Ils s'en remettront. Nous nous changeâmes puis nous passâmes à nos casiers déposer nos vêtements de sport et de danse puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Je jetai mon sac dans mon camion et essayai de la faire démarrer. De plus, la pluie avait commencé a tombée, je sortis de mon camion et ouvris le moteur tous en jurant entre mes dents. J'essayai de le faire démarrer mais rien ne marchais, je décidai d'appeler madame Williams pour qu'elle appel une remorqueuse.

_Dring dring_

_«Oui allo»_

_«Madame Williams, c'est Anaëlle, mon camion refuse de partir, pourriez-vous appeler une remorqueuse pour la faire remorquer jusqu'à un garage ?»_

_«Bien sur. Comment comptes-tu rentrer chez toi ?»_

_« A pied» _

_«Mais il pleut des cordes»_

_«Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix »_

_«Fait attention à toi»_

_«Compter sur moi»_

Anaëlle raccrocha le téléphone, mit sa capuche sur la tête, sortit dehors pour récupérer son sac et rentrer a pied chez elle après que la remorqueuse soit venue.

«Est-ce que ça va, Anaëlle ?»

«Non mon camion ne démarre pas. Je dois attendre la remorqueuse puis après je dois rentrer a pied chez moi sous la pluie.»

«Où habites-tu ?»

«A la sortie de Forks»

«Ce n'est pas la porte d'à coté.»

«Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix»

La remorqueuse arriva.

«Bonjour mademoiselle»

«Bonjour»

«Où voulez-vous faire remorquer votre voiture ?»

«Dans le garage le plus proche, à moins que vous connaissiez un bon mécanicien pour pas cher.»

«Je connais un jeune homme à la Push qui monte des voitures et les réparent. Je peux l'appeler si vous voulez ?»

«D'accord»

Le remorqueur appela, il parla quelques minutes puis revint.

«Il attend avec impatience de pouvoir jouer dans votre camion et vous dit de venir le récupérez vendredi.»

«Super.»

«Tenez son adresse et son numéro de téléphone.»

«Merci»

La remorqueuse partit

Je me préparais à partir lorsque deux bras musclés m'attrapèrent et me jeta dans une voiture, où se trouvaient les Cullen.

«On m'explique»

«On n'allait pas te laisser rentrer à pied.»

«Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a que 5 places dans une voiture.»

«C'est sa ou marcher à pied sur une très longue distance sous la pluie.»

«Ça va pour cette fois-ci»

«Comment comptes-tu te rendre à l'école demain?»

«À pied. Pourquoi?»

«Tu es bonne pour attraper une pneumonie.»

«Je sais mais ma voiture m'a lâchée et il n'y a pas de transport en commun.»

«On vient te chercher demain.»

«Mais… »

«Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne »

«D'accord»

Le trajet jusqu'à la sortie de Forks se fit en silence

«Laissez-moi là.»

«Mais il n'y a pas de chemin.»

«Ma maison n'est pas loin d'ici.»

«D'accord. Où te prend t-on demain et à quel heure?»

«Prenez-moi ici demain vers 7h30.»

«D'accord a demain»

J'attendis qu'ils soient partis puis je pris le chemin pour rentrai chez moi. Arrivai chez moi, je jetai mon sac par terre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine et prit un bol de céréale puis je montai sortir la tenue que je porterais demain, mon violon et mes matériaux d'art. Je me couchai fatiguée de cette journée.


	7. Chapter 7

_**JEUDI**_

Je me levai, me douchai, m'habillai, déjeunai, prit mes choses, sortit et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où les Cullen viendront me prendre.

7h30 pile, Alice et Rosalie était là, sans les garçons.

«Où sont les garçons?»

«Ils ont pris la voiture d'Edward et nous avons pris la mienne.»

«Ok d'accord.»

Nous arrivâmes en avance, les filles se dirigèrent vers les garçons. Je rentrai et allai à mon casier déposer mes choses et prendre mon matériel d'art. Je me dirigeai vers le local, m'assit a ma place et parti dans mes pensée jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonnent. Le cours d'art et le cours de littérature passèrent rapidement puis l'heure du dîner arriva et je dînai avec les Cullen. Nous quittâmes la cafétéria tous ensemble pour nous diriger au cours de danse. Nous pratiquâmes durant une demi-heure notre chorégraphie de groupe puis nous nous séparâmes pour nos chorégraphies en couple. Je demandai à Angela d'être ma partenaire puis nous allâmes voir la professeure pour savoir si nous pouvions nous entraîner dans la salle de musique. Celle-ci accepta. Nous passâmes donc le cours dans la salle de musique à créer notre chorégraphie. Nous rejoignîmes le groupe pour la fin du cours puis moi et les Cullen allâmes en salle de musique, moi pour jouer, eux pour m'écouter, mais avant je devais passer prendre mon violon et mes partitions dans mon casier. La plus part des pièces à apprendre pour le cours étaient les morceaux que je maîtrisais déjà alors je me concentrais uniquement sur les nouvelles pièces. Le temps passa vite et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Je pris mon cahier de recherche et mes partitions et les mit dans mon sac ainsi que mes vêtements de danse. Je pris mon violon et partit avec les filles. Aucun mot ne fut échangé en cours de chemin. Elles me laissèrent à la même place qu'hier et nous nous dirent a demain.


End file.
